1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to acoustic absorbers, and more particularly to acoustic absorbers having air pockets formed by one or more scrim layers.
2. Related Art
In order to provide the desired sound absorption, the best performing nonwoven acoustic absorbers typically include fine fibers made from staple fibers or fine melt-blown fibers in combination with a scrim layer bonded thereover. Although these forms of acoustic absorbers can prove effective, they tend to be bulky, relatively heavy, and costly to produce, largely due to the extra fiber needed to absorb sound, or the heated die needed when cutting pieces from the melt-blown type absorbers.